25) Fools
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 25: Adalah Min Yoongi, pekerja keras yang penuh perhatian dan pikiran konyol untuk menyenangkan Jimin; pacarnya yang lebih muda. mengerjainya hingga Jimin melongo seperti dungu. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 25**

 **Fools**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi masih ingat, pertama ia menemukan Jimin itu cukup _klise_.

Adalah satu Kamis sore yang panas, ketika dia berhasil kabur dari les Matematika memusingkan saat ia menemukan gerombolan berisik anak-anak SD di satu taman. Dia masih SMP saat itu dan tabiat buruknya yang biasa marah-marah membuatnya berani mendekat dan berteriak. Ia nyaris saja tertawa melihat wajah terkejut yang konyol anak-anak nakal itu tapi dia harus tetap tegas atau kharismanya bisa saja hilang dan dia tidak suka itu. Dia menarik lembut lengan anak lelaki yang meringkuk sambil menahan tangisnya susah payah, dan memainkan bola mata tajamnya. "Kalian ini masih bocah, jangan buat kegaduhan seperti orang dewasa! Sana pulang dan minum susu, tidak usah mengadu sama Mama kalau kalian memang cowok," ia menendang untuk mengancam, "Pergi sana, hush! hush!"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Anak kecil itu menatapnya takut-takut, tapi dia tahu Kakak laki-laki dihadapannya adalah orang baik yang sudah menolongnya jadi dia menggeleng pelan, "Sungjae menggigit tanganku." Jawabnya ragu dan memperlihatkan lengan kanannya yang memerah. Yoongi meringis pelan melihatnya, tubuh anak kecil itu sangat kotor dan kacau. "Dia bilang dia mau Dudu tapi aku sudah bilang kalau Dudu adalah milikku dan dia marah. Dia bilang dia mau Dudu dan mencoba merebutnya dariku, aku tidak suka jadi aku teriak tapi Sungjae balas teriak dan yang lain datang," anak kecil itu malah menangis kencang dan Yoongi terkejut, susah payah dia menenangkannya karena tidak mau dikira sebagai pria jahat. "Teman-teman Sungjae percaya pada ucapan bohongnya kalau aku mencuri Nana dan mereka bilang aku tidak boleh nakal tapi aku tidak nakal, Sungjae yang nakal."

"Iya, iya, kamu anak baik," Yoongi kewalahan menenangkannya. Dia tidak punya keterampilan dengan anak kecil jadi dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya menepuk halus kepala adik itu dan terus mengucap sabar untuk berhenti menangis, dia ikut pusing. "Sudah ya, jangan menangis. Iya, Sungjae yang nakal kamu anak baik. Duh, jangan menangis terus, dong." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi nakal karena kehabisan akal. Dia tidak punya permen atau sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengalihkan perhatian anak kecil. "Main sama _hyung_ aja deh, yuk. Tapi jangan nangis,"

"Main apa?"

Yoongi diam, berpikir keras. "Apa saja, deh. Tapi berhenti cengeng, kamu itu cowok."

Anak kecil itu meredakan tangisnya, meski sesekali terisak sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Diam-diam terperangah melihat senyum Yoongi, juga ketika Kakak itu mengusap halus kepalanya yang kotor dan berantakan. Dia terdiam menatap Kakak itu dan berhenti menangis. Dia juga diam saat Yoongi menggiringnya duduk berdampingan. "Namamu siapa?"

"Park Jimin."

"Oh, Park Jimin," Yoongi mengangguk lamat, "Lalu siapa itu Dudu?"

Jimin merogoh kantung celananya, menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia lindungi. "Ulat bulu kesayanganku, namanya Dudu." Ujarnya begitu polos dan Yoongi hanya mengernyit dan menjauh. Dia tidak suka ulat bulu, menggelikan dan bikin kulitnya gatal. Jimin sama sekali tidak membantu dengan terus membicarakan makhluk melata itu sambil terus menunjukkannya, " _Hyung_ takut ulat bulu, ya?"

"Aku geli, bukannya takut!"

"Kenapa? Mereka lucu saat menggeliat," ujar Jimin menyentuh Dudu dengan gemas dan terkikik sendirian. Sampai Yoongi dibuat tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang berpikir ulat bulu itu menggemaskan jika hewan itu bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya melepuh kegatalan. "Kalian bertengkar seperti anak SMA tawuran hanya karena berebut ulat bulu? Kalian memang anak ingusan, tidak penting sekali ya. Rasanya saat aku kecil tidak sebegitunya."

Jimin mendelik, "Dudu ini satu-satunya sahabatku! Sungjae terus menjadi nakal dan merebut semua temanku jadi aku hanya punya Dudu untuk diajak main," ucapnya begitu lirih hingga Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya samar. Kasihan, batinnya iba. Berteman dengan ulat bulu itu aneh dan dia pikir mungkin Jimin ini sangat menyedihkan sampai tidak punya teman. Jadi dia tahu kenapa Jimin begitu keras kepalanya melindungi Dudu. Dasar anak kecil. "Yasudah, main sama _hyung_ saja sini."

.

Dan Jimin salah mengartikan ajakan itu.

Setelah acara paksa memaksa Jimin membawanya ke rumah, Yoongi merasa hidupnya dihantui anak kecil bernama Jimin itu. Awalnya biasa saja karena Jimin sesekali mengajaknya bermain lari-larian atau menerbangkan layang-layang. Tapi lama-lama anak itu semakin berani, sejak Jimin tahu letak rumahnya anak itu semakin gencar. Berteriak memanggilnya terus, sampai Mama Yoongi sakit kepala dan mengomel padanya untuk menyuruh Jimin masuk. Atau Jimin yang menunggu sabar di depan gerbang sekolah Yoongi dengan sepeda lusuhnya. Atau menyusup diam-diam ke dalam gelungan selimut hangat miliknya jadi terkadang Yoongi jantungan saat pagi-pagi dia melihat Jimin tertidur di kasurnya.

Dia tidak keberatan. Dia biasa saja. Sebab menurutnya Jimin hanya senang bersamanya, Jimin senang punya teman dan Yoongi berpikir kalau dia sudah terlihat keren menjadi satu-satunya orang penting dalam kehidupan seseorang jadi dia biarkan saja Jimin berulah. Jimin tidak sekolah formal, dia memanggil guru ke rumahnya atau sesekali merengek minta diajari Yoongi. Meski berakhir dia marah-marah karena Yoongi memang tidak bisa sabaran. Dan dia harus membujuknya sampai kehabisan tenaga ketika Jimin menangis kencang. Merepotkan tapi dia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin sebab anak itu terlihat lucu, sebenarnya, dan baik hati. Walau kadang aneh dengan bicara pada Dudu seolah dia bisa merespon atau apa. Dia bahkan bicara pada batu.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh kaget. Dia hapal betul suara manis Jimin, jadi ketika ia meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah sekadar fantasi, Yoongi berlari menghampiri bocah polos yang mengenakan kaus kuning dan topi baseball itu. "Sedang apa disini? Aku masih sekolah," ia lantas terdiam ketika Jimin hanya nyengir dan mengangkat kotak bekal dan menyuguhkannya. Berkata kalau dia ingin memberikan Yoongi bekal makan siang tapi terlambat bangun pagi kemudian nekat masuk ke sekolahnya. "Astaga, kau bisa menitipkannya pada satpam atau apa. Tidak perlu berlari kemari, untung kau bertemu denganku. Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat, hah?"

"Aku yakin bertemu denganmu, _hyung_!"

"Yasudah, pulang sana. Bukannya jam sepuluh ada pelajaran menghitung?" Yoongi menerima kotak bekal dari Jimin dan memicingkan matanya. Dia memang pelupa tapi dia paling ingat yang satu itu, karena dia kenal gurunya, Kim Seokjin. Pemuda baik hati yang manis dan bertutur kata halus. Paling mudah diajak berdiskusi sebab berbincang dengannya itu menyenangkan. Suatu saat ia menemani Jimin sekolah dan bertemu Seokjin, dia suka. "Cepat sana belajar. Aku tidak mau punya teman yang malas belajar, Jimin harus jadi pintar kalau mau _hyung_ berteman denganmu."

Jimin merengut tapi dia tetap mengangguk. "Aku sudah pintar, tahu!"

Kemudian dia pergi setelah melambai riang. Yoongi tertawa pelan melihatnya, ketika teman-temannya bertanya dia hanya mengelak dan menghindari pembicaraan. Mereka bilang Yoongi memacari Jimin tapi Yoongi bilang tidak, karena Jimin masih sangat kecil. Yoongi juga masih terlalu muda untuk pacaran dan Jimin masih bocah. Mereka berbeda umur delapan tahun. Jimin masih enam dan Yoongi sudah empat belas, tidak mungkin dia main cinta-cintaan disaat seperti ini. Yoongi tidak peduli dengan sesuatu seperti itu sebab menurutnya mereka hanya teman main biasa.

Tapi lama-lama Yoongi kepikiran.

Dia tidak bodoh untuk merasakan debuman aneh dan getaran konyol saat jatuh cinta. Dia tahu dia masih kecil untuk mengerti tapi dia juga tidak dungu. Dia tahu jelas bagaimana dia bisa jadi tersipu saat bersama Jimin atau jadi gila dan gugup saat menatap mata bulat anak itu. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing sebenarnya tapi ketika ia merasa ketagihan untuk Jimin memanggilnya _Yoongi hyung_ terus-menerus ia pikir dia sudah gila. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Jimin dia merasa hebat, dan merasa kalau dirinya itu penting. Jadi Yoongi sangat bahagia karena itu. Atau ketika Jimin memeluknya, dan menggenggam jemarinya saat berjalan-jalan, Yoongi merasa ingin meledak.

"Kudengar _hyung_ sakit,"

Nah ini dia yang dibicarakan. Muncul tiba-tiba setelah entah bagaimana caranya Jimin bisa masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Duduk di ranjangnya dan memerhatikan dengan seksama, membunuh Yoongi dengan tatapan polosnya. "Hanya pusing sedikit. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan jadi semua angka menjengkelkan itu membuatku sakit kepala. Pulang sana, ini sudah jam sepuluh. Waktunya anak kecil sepertimu tidur," tapi Jimin malah mendekat, masuk ke selimut Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh kurus dan tingginya. Nyaris membuat Yoongi mati kehabisan napas.

 _Terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat._

"Aku mau tidur disini temani _hyung_ ," Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekat. Yoongi terpaksa menahan napasnya sampai telinganya memerah panas. Aroma Jimin terlalu manis hingga ia mual dan perutnya terasa sangat geli juga dadanya yang amat sesak. Jimin terlalu pandai membunuhnya dalam kegugupan dan ia hanya berharap Jimin tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang sangat kencang atau ia bisa benaran mati oleh malu. "Cepat sembuh _hyung_. Dan oh, aku menonton sesuatu bersama sepupu Seungcheol tadi siang dan aku harus berikan ini karena dua hal," ia menjauh sebentar dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata indahnya.

Lantas mendekat lagi dan memberi satu kecupan di bibir Yoongi begitu lama.

"Supaya _hyung_ cepat merasa lebih baik," ujarnya polos atau bodoh, karena menirukan apa yang dia lihat di televisi. Memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang sudah kaku seperti manekin, semakin memerah dan _degdegan_ seperti mau perang atau apalah. Yoongi terpaku atas ulah konyol Jimin yang bahkan mungkin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya sendiri. Dia merasa bodoh untuk gugup oleh kelakukan polos seorang anak kecil usia enam tahun yang menciumnya. "Dan karena aku sayang _hyung_ ,"

Detik selanjutnya Yoongi pingsan dalam rengkuhan Jimin.

.

.

Garis

 _ **Fools**_

 _ **.**_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Park Jimin_

 _[YoonMin]_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terkadang Jimin yang dibuat tidak mengerti, Yoongi juga bisa jadi aneh.**_

 _ **Dan dia bodoh untuk mencintai pemuda ketuaan sok sibuk itu.**_

 _ **Jika kata om-om terlalu kasar untuk menyebut Yoongi.**_

.

Garis

 _Selamat pagi juga, jangan lupa makan dan semoga harimu menyenangkan._

.

"Heh, dasar sinting!"

Jimin terlonjak saat Taehyung datang dan mengatainya dengan suara rendah yang menakutkan. Dengan amat senang hati ia menonjok wajah ganteng sahabatnya dan memekik kesal. Taehyung hanya mendengus tidak terima dan duduk disamping Jimin, melirik ponsel sahabatnya yang membuat Jimin secerah matahari pagi padahal dia masih mengantuk, "Kau senyum-senyum seperti orang sinting! Lagipula apa sih yang kau lihat setiap pagi sampai tersenyum begitu? Wajahmu seram seperti _joker_ , walaupun menyilaukan juga, sih –aduh! Kenapa aku dipukul lagi?!"

"Kau tega ya, mengataiku sinting!"

"Makanya jangan begitu, aku 'kan jadi takut," ia kemudian mendekat dan memamerkan wajah melas yang menurutnya sih menggemaskan. Tapi Jimin risih dan menampar kesal wajah Taehyung yang sangat mengganggu. Terkadang Taehyung bisa jadi seperti hama. "Serius, kasih tahu gerangan apa yang membuat Park Jimin selalu tersenyum di pagi hari sampai jadi cantik seperti bunga ini. Rasanya sudah hampir dua tahun kita duduk bersebelahan tapi aku tidak pernah tahu hal seperti ini. Dasar pelit, Park Jimin peliiiiit! Pelit pelit pelit pelit!"

Jimin menutup telinganya gemas, "Aish! Iya iya kuberitahu, dasar bawel!"

"Jadi setiap pagi Yoongi _hyung_ mengirimiku pesan penyemangat," Jimin mengatakannya begitu cepat sebab wajahnya memerah malu. Ini pertama dia menceritakan sesuatu tentang privasinya kepada orang lain tapi Taehyung bukan orang asing jadi Jimin bisa percaya padanya. Taehyung telah membuktikan kalau dia tulus berteman dan dia memang orang baik jadi Jimin suka padanya. "Sudah, begitu saja. Kau puas, 'kan sekarang?"

"Wah, kau punya pacar? Tidak cerita-cerita!"

Tadinya Jimin ingin mengelak tapi dia keburu malu. Mendengar Taehyung berkata dia dan Yoongi pacaran membuatnya gugup dan senang, meski terselip keraguan di dalamnya. Mereka memang sering berciuman dan kencan (meski sudah tidak lagi sejak Yoongi bekerja di China dua tahun lalu dan Jimin masih _baper_ untuk berhubungan jarak jauh dengan pria itu) tapi dia juga ingat kalau Yoongi tidak pernah menembaknya atau meresmikan hubungan manis mereka. Dia tahu Yoongi sering berkata kalau dia suka, sayang, bahkan cinta Jimin tapi rasanya aneh berjalan dalam satu hubungan tanpa ucapan pasti apakah mereka ini pacaran, atau hanya main-main. "Seperti apa, sih, Yoongi itu?"

"Eh? Dia tidak suka berfoto, sih..." Jimin membuka galerinya dan kebingungan mencari foto Yoongi yang baru ia sadari tidak banyak. Bukan salahnya pula karena semakin besar Yoongi susah sekali diajak foto kecuali jika ada pemotretan sekolah atau acara resmi kantor. Tapi dia menemukan satu foto mereka bersama ketika Yoongi ulangtahun dan Jimin berhasil menipunya sampai menangis. "Ini saat aku umur sebelas, sudah lama sekali. Wajahnya sedikit berubah, dia jadi lebih maskulin sekarang. Meski aku tidak yakin juga, sih. Dia bekerja di China sudah dua tahun dan dia hanya mengirimiku gambar makanan dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Aku tidak tahu apa dia sudah tumbuh jenggot atau kumis,"

"Seleramu om-om ternyata,"

Jimin menjitak Taehyung, "Hanya terpaut delapan tahun! Dia tidak setua itu."

"Aduh, iya iya, dasar galak." Taehyung meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol oleh pukulan Jimin setiap hari. Sahabatnya suka sekali memukul kepalanya untuk hal-hal kecil yang mengganggu tapi sebenarnya Taehyung tidak terluka, dia biasa saja. Jimin terlalu polos untuk dimarahi dan dia juga tidak tega. "Sudahlah, ayo ganti pakaian dan langsung ke gedung olahraga."

.

.

"Dasar lemah, _shoot_ satu saja tidak bisa?"

Jimin melempar bola basketnya dan merengut, "Aku bukannya tidak jago main."

"Lalu? Kau payah hari ini, bung." Taehyung menghampiri dan mengelap keringatnya. Terduduk mengenaskan dan minum air mineralnya kasar sampai Jimin mengernyit jijik tapi dia bilang begini cara cowok minum setelah main. Dan Jimin memukulnya lagi karena Taehyung terus berkata tanpa langsung kalau Jimin sangat tidak cowok. "Basket adalah olahraga favorit sekaligus keahlian Yoongi _hyung_. Aku kangen dia, _banget_. Sudah lima tahun lalu ketika terakhir kami bermain basket. Setiap melihat bola oranye itu wajah Yoongi _hyung_ terus menghantui. Dan itu sungguh memecah fokusku,"

"Alasan saja. Rasanya baru lima belas menit lalu tapi kok aku sudah muak ya dengar kau bicarakan Yoongi Yoongi Yoongi terus,"

"Tadi kau yang penasaran," Jimin merengut dan memukul Taehyung lagi tanpa peduli tentang kemungkinan kalau Taehyung bisa saja tambah bodoh. Lagipula dia terlalu gemas untuk diam saja, sahabatnya itu terkadang mengesalkan saat bicara tapi dia orang baik jadi meskipun sebal, Jimin suka berteman dengan orang seperti dia. "Sekarang saat aku mencoba curhat, ini balasanmu? Ketika aku sudah menceritakan hampir segala hal pribadiku kau malah jadi menyebalkan?" ia lalu menatap Taehyung tajam, melawan raut pongah sahabatnya. "Ya tapi tidak usah ceritakan setiap detik. Di sepanjang langkah kita sampai detik ini, kau terus mengoceh banyak hal tentang Yoongi. Aku tahu dia itu ganteng dan keren, tapi aku juga tidak se- _kepo_ itu. Aku sudah tidak penasaran,"

Sebal, Jimin diam dan minum airnya.

Matanya memindai cepat kala menemukan Jungkook berdiri di tengah lapangan. Menatap lurus padanya dalam diam tanpa bisa dia baca maksud dari kerlingan matanya itu. Mereka seperti terjerat pada satu ikatan tapi Jimin tidak suka suasana aneh seperti itu. Ia perhatikan, Jungkook suka menatapnya aneh dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dia menunggu tapi Jungkook hanya diam jadi dia tidak ambil pusing dan pergi. "Sepertinya kali ini Jungkook benar-benar ingin bicara padamu, _man_."

"Dia membuatku takut,"

"Dia memang mengerikan tapi mungkin dia baik," Taehyung berpendapat dan Jimin masih belum bisa menemukan satu kebaikan atau satu titik dimana ia bisa berpikir kalau Jungkook adalah orang menyenangkan. Tatapannya terlalu tajam untuk dinilai baik dan seringainya sangat tidak bersahabat jadi dia tidak bisa menganggap orang itu baik jika melihatnya saja dia sudah merinding. Mereka belum pernah bicara non formal. "Hei, dia kemari."

Jimin duduk dengan gugup, menunggu Jungkook bicara. "Ini."

Dan ia hanya mendapati Jungkook memberinya selembar handuk dan sebotol minuman isotonik yang dingin. Cukup untuk membuat Jimin berpikir mungkin dia orang baik tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkannya semudah itu dengan untaian kata. Jimin menerima dengan canggung setelah berujar terima kasih tapi Jungkook diam di tempat, seolah ingin ada kalimat tambahan selain perhatian kecilnya barusan dan Jimin mencoba sabar untuk menunggu, "Makan siang?"

"Eh?"

"Bersama?" Jungkook mengajaknya makan siang; Jimin mulai mengerti. Kenapa dia terdengar seperti anak kecil baru belajar bicara. Itu terdengar menggemaskan tapi wajah kharismatiknya sungguh tidak membantu dan justru terlihat seram. Jimin mendelik ke arah Taehyung meminta bantuan tapi sahabatnya hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sekali ini dia benar-benar kesal, dia tidak suka Jungkook meski mungkin dia orang yang baik. Tapi dia benci merasa tertekan. "A-Aku... akan makan dengan Taehyung, kau tahu 'kan. Biasanya juga b-begitu..." ia tertawa canggung, "Maaf ya, lain kali, deh."

Raut wajah dan eskpresi Jungkook membuat Jimin kebelet pipis.

"Oke."

Buru-buru Jimin mengelus dadanya lega usai Jungkook benar-benar pergi. Ia mengatur napasnya susah payah hampir merasa jantungan. "Si Jeon Jungkook itu, dia berusaha membuatku mati atau bagaimana. Tatapannya, suaranya, gerak-geriknya; semuanya menakutkan sampai aku nyaris pingsan. _Ya_! Taehyung _pabo_ kenapa tidak menolongku tadi, ha?!" ia mendamprat Taehyung lagi, dan korban sudah memasang raut pongah untuk disiksa. Ia mengorek telinganya yang sudah gatal dan mendesis sebal pada Jimin yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas. "Sudahlah. Yang penting dia sudah pergi, ayo makan, aku sudah lapar."

.

.

"Tae, dia masih menatapku."

"Biarkan saja," balasnya sambil terus menggerus daging teriyaki di mulutnya. Sibuk makan seperti kuli bangunan kelaparan seminggu. Jimin terus menggerutu tentang betapa menjijikkannya itu tapi Taehyung tidak peduli karena dia itu sudah kelaparan. "Mungkin dia suka padamu, tapi terlalu cupu untuk mengatakannya. Dia itu pemalu ya?" ia minum setelah tersedak kecil, "Lagian kenapa juga sasarannya kecebong macam Park Jimin ini, sih. Seperti tidak ada orang yang lebih baik saja."

Jimin memukulnya dengan sumpit, "Menurutmu aku kurang baik?!"

"Whoa, santai." Taehyung melanjutkan makannya, "Hanya mengingat kau sudah ada yang punya."

"Kau benar, aku ada yang _punya_."

Selanjutnya mereka diam, sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri. Jimin yang mengaduk makanannya dan kepikiran tentang Yoongi. Dia berpikir apakah Yoongi sedang makan siang atau justru terjebak dalam ruang rapat yang menyesakkan? Jika dulu maka Jimin yang akan menyiapkan makan siang, berlari mengejar pemuda itu tanpa tahu malu dan membawa kotak bento. Sekarang dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah Kakaknya itu makan dengan baik; dihubungi tiap pagi saja sudah syukur. Tapi dia sungguh khawatir mengingat Yoongi cukup malas bahkan untuk menelan sushi. Sedangkan Taehyung memerhatikan Jimin yang merengut dan tidak nafsu, ia menggeleng dan mendengus. Menyumpit sebongkah sayuran hijau di piringnya pada piring Jimin. Lantas mengetuk piringnya nyaring menyadarkan Jimin yang melamun. "Kau harus makan sayur,"

"Aku tidak suka," Jimin merengek, "Aku bukan sapi. Semua sayur itu rumput di lidahku."

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hanya makan begitu, makan saja lah."

Jimin terdiam, sesaat merasa hangat oleh perhatian sederhana itu. Ia menyumpit sayurnya lantas menggigitnya ragu dan perlahan, "Kau seperti Yoongi _hyung_. Terus mengingatkan aku untuk makan sayur dan semacamnya. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kalau kuperhatikan kau mirip dia, seolah kau menggantikan dia selama tidak ada di sisiku, begitu." Dan Taehyung terpingkal mendengarnya, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid dan juga Jimin yang mengernyit heran. "Jangan tertawa. Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol dan menjijikkan. Ah, aku terlalu merindukan Yoongi _hyung_. Aku merindukannya sampai gila, benar-benar gila."

"Yoongi lagi Yoongi terus."

"Biarin!" Jimin mengepal dan makan dengan emosi, "Kau hanya tidak mengerti rasanya terbelenggu akan rindu. Masa dimana kau tidak bisa melampiaskan rasa sakit menjengkelkan di dadamu itu, ketika kamu hanya bisa memeluk guling dan berfantasi bahwa kamu memeluk dia. Kamu menjadi senang hanya karena satu pesan sederhana, dan menjadi bodoh uring-uringan ketika tak sedetik pun mendapatkan kabarnya. Ini rindu, perasaan mendamba yang sangat menyiksa batin dan mental sampai kupikir aku sudah benar-benar gila untuk –hei, Tae! Kenapa?"

Taehyung mendelik sambil meremas perutnya, "Aku mau muntah. Jijik dengar kau ngomong."

"Ih! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Garis

Tidak ada kata pagi syahdu untuk Jimin.

Selalu ada keributan yang digaduhkan Taehyung; terlepas dari itu penting atau tidak, Taehyung biasanya datang dengan heboh atau membuatnya kesal di pagi hari. Dan kali ini dia datang seperti anak angin topan yang memporak-porandakan satu kelas. _Grabak grubuk_ seperti anak kucing dikejar anjing, berisik dan sangat mengganggu. Wajah _ngos-ngosan_ nya juga menjadi pencemaran tersendiri di indera Jimin yang tenang membaca buku, "Apa lagi? Kau melihat Yoon _seonsaengnim_ mengupil? Apa barusan mengintip anu-nya Jisoo? Berita tidak penting apa lagi yang ingin kau coba katakan padaku?"

"Min Yoongi kemari!"

Jimin terdiam, menatap Taehyung aneh. "Kau keracunan Yoongi?"

"Aku serius!"

"Ha ha. Tidak lucu, Taehyung." Dia memutar bola matanya pongah. Ini sudah satu bulan sejak dia menceritakan tentang Yoongi padanya dan dia tidak tahu kalau Taehyung bisa jadi gila oleh ketampanan seorang _gentleman_. Dia akui Yoongi memang sebegitu gantengnya, bahkan sampai Taehyung berfantasi melihat Yoongi di sekolah. "Dia itu sudah bekerja, bodoh! Tidak mungkin dia kemari, memangnya dia anak pindahan, apa? Dia bukan lulusan perguruan, tidak ada alasan dia kesini. _Jebal_ , ini bukan ulangtahunku jadi berhenti membual, tidak mempan."

Sedangkan Taehyung menjerit gemas. "Beneran! Min Yoongi datang ke sekolah ini, sebagai pelajar! Aku tidak bohong, aku serius! Aku hapal sekali mukanya, sama persis dengan foto yang kau kasih lihat, benaran, deh! Masa kau tidak percaya padaku? Ini serius," mendengar kesungguhan seperti itu membuat Jimin luluh. Pasalnya meski mengesalkan, Taehyung tidak pernah berbohong kecuali saat ulang tahunnya. Gesturenya meyakinkan kalau dia sungguh-sungguh, Jimin dibuat bingung. Tapi masa iya Yoongi kemari; jadi pelajar? Memangnya ini drama? Mencurigakan. "Tapi... ada yang aneh, ya?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Taehyung berdengung, "Kenapa dia terlihat –"

" _Get on your seats, Kids_."

Suara berat Guru Han menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, Taehyung menoleh cepat dan segera duduk. Terpaksa memenggal ucapannya, dibiarkan menggantung. Guru Han bisa jadi menyebalkan ketika marah jadi Taehyung sudah jera berbuat onar. " _Kids_ , kalian kedatangan murid baru." Kemudian keadaan kelas jadi sedikit gaduh, berbisik-bisik penasaran. Taehyung terpekur di tempat, berpikir mungkin Yoongi yang dia lihat masuk di kelasnya, ia menatap Jimin yang dibalas gelengan tidak mengerti. "Nah, silahkan masuk saja dan perkenalkan diri."

"Hai, namaku Jung Yoonji."

Jimin mati rasa. Seperti ada batu besar menghantam kepalanya seketika, menjadikannya pusing dan berkunang pandangannya. Dia dibuat melongo hampir meneteskan liur. Apa yang dilihatnya ini sungguh memusingkannya. dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Yoongi. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, suaranya bahkan terdengar sama; datar dan dingin. Terlihat menyeramkan dan menyenangkan di satu waktu, menakutkan tapi juga bikin penasaran.

Tapi dia perempuan!

Rambutnya sepanjang bahu, memakai dasi perempuan, dan rok. Lebih dari itu, dia benar-benar replika dari Yoongi. Sangat persis; seperti Yoongi dalam kostum wanita. Kira-kira seperti itulah, dan Jimin tidak tahu apakah dia merasa terpukau atau bodoh. Dia memandangi Yoonji terus-menerus sampai perempuan itu meliriknya dari bangku depan. Dan saat itu, dia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan seperti itu.

(garis)

"Sudah kubilang dia aneh,"

Jimin mendelik dan mencubit perut Taehyung, "Bukannya aneh! Dia itu memang bukan Yoongi, namanya saja Jung Yoonji; jelas bukan Min Yoongi. Kamu itu memang _bego_ apa bagaimana aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sumpah." Kemudian menyedot jus jeruknya berantakan, masih kesal dengan harapan pupusnya tentang Yoongi yang datang ke sekolah. Seharusnya dia tahu, kalau itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Taehyung terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan kangennya pada Yoongi, dan dia merasa kesal begitu tahu ini. "Tapi tapi tapi –mereka sangat mirip. Benar-benar mirip Yoongi, 'kan? Aku tidak bohong, kok. Kau saja sampe _ngeces_ melihatnya masuk, benar? Dia seperti kembaran Yoongi atau apalah, sama persis tidak ada beda! Hanya saja dia perempuan,"

Mendengar Taehyung bicara membuat Jimin muak.

"Hei, dia kemari."

Jimin tidak punya waktu mencerna ketika Yoonji sudah duduk bersama, "Hai. Boleh 'kan aku duduk disini, semua meja sudah penuh dan kuingat kita ini teman sekelas." Dia berkata tenang sekali sambil langsung makan, terdengar tidak seperti minta ijin karena dia terlihat nyaman dengan tempat duduknya. Jimin hanya diam canggung dan berdeham memperbolehkan. Mana bisa juga dia mengusir kalau Yoonji sudah _anteng_ makan seperti di rumah sendiri begitu. Tapi entah kenapa Jimin malah jadi gugup dan gemetaran; apakah karena wajahya mirip Yoongi, dia tidak yakin karena itu. "Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung," sahutnya cepat, menepuk pundak Jimin. "Yang ini Park Jimin."

"Oh, oke."

"K-Kuharap kita berteman baik,"

Yoonji memerhatikan Jimin begitu lama, sampai akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu, mohon bantuannya."

(garis)

Dia gadis yang baik dan pintar.

Dia tidak ceria dan genit seperti perempuan biasa di kelasnya. Dia lebih suka mendengarkan musik dan membaca _webtoon_ saat senggang, meskipun beberapa kali dia berbincang hangat dengan teman-temannya. Kadang juga bergabung dengan para laki-laki karena dia suka _rapp_ dan otak-atik komputer, beberapa kali ngobrol dengan Taehyung dan Jimin karena sama-sama suka Epik High.

"Makan sayurnya,"

Jimin mendongak, menatap Yoonji yang makan dengan mulut penuh. Mereka duduk berdua di kantin, Taehyung ijin sakit perut jadi dengan santai Yoonji mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan Jimin sebenarnya sudah menangis bahagia di dalam hati karena Jungkook hampir saja mendekatinya lagi, paling tidak saat ada Yoonji dia aman. "Aku tidak suka sayur, aneh rasanya."

"Ya ampun, jadi cowok lemah banget," lalu dia menangkup pipi gembil Jimin membuka paksa mulut pemuda itu dan menjejalkan potongan sayur ke dalamnya, sedikit susah karena dia seperti menyuapi anak bocah tapi akhirnya berhasil juga. "Kamu sengaja, ya, membuatku menyuapimu seperti itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Yasudah makan sayurnya! Sayur itu penting untuk kesehatan tubuh, tahu tidak? Makan daging telur daging telur saja, pantesan kamu gendut."

"Apa?!"

Yoonji menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka, "Gendut."

"Hei!"

.

Dan menurut Jimin, Yoonji itu kuat dan baik hati.

Gadis itu tidak segan untuk membantu siapapun, kenal atau tidak, laki atau perempuan. Jika ada orang yang kesulitan dia jadi orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan bak Jesus. Jimin tidak tahu apakah dia menganga karena melihatnya sangat baik atau terlalu kuat membantunya membawa dua kardus berisi buku bekas. Kelihatannya dia tenang sekali, seperti tidak merasa bahwa dia membawa batu atau apa. raut wajahnya santai (dan memang selalu begitu setiap saat) dan tidak ada satu pun kata mengeluh maupun butir keringat mengucur kurang ajar. Bahkan Jimin sudah kepayahan sejak tadi. Berjalan beriringan dengan Yoonji membuatnya merasa kecil, apaan ini? Dia nampak seratus kali lebih lemah dibanding perempuan; rasanya dia ingin mengumpat.

"Benar tidak berat?"

Yoonji menoleh, meniup permen karet yang dikunyahnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Perlu kubantu bawakan milikmu juga?" wajah Yoonji terlalu serius dan Jimin jadi gugup dan spontan menolak. Sejak awal gadis itu sudah membantunya, kala dia kebingungan bagaimana membawa tiga kardus berisi buku bekas yang dititipkan Guru Yoon padanya, dan saat dia hampir oleng Yoonji datang dan dengan santai mengambil dua kardus dan berjalan tenang. "Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu lebih dari ini. Rasanya aneh melihat perbandingan bawaan kita; seharusnya aku yang membawanya. Yoonji-ah, kau tidak harus membawa dua kardus, biar aku saja –"

"Kau sudah hampir pingsan hanya dengan satu," Yoonji lanjut melangkah, dan Jimin buru-buru menyusulnya dengan lari kecil dan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. "Jangan sok kuat kalau memang tidak bisa. Tidak masalah jika perempuan lebih kuat darimu, 'kan? Aku tidak ada maksud pamer kekuatan, jadi tenang saja. Tidak perlu merasa malu atau apalah, yang penting kita harus cepat membawa ini ke perpustakaan." Ujarnya tenang menatap ke depan. Jimin terus berpikir kalau Yoonji sangat keren menjadi perempuan; kuat, berani, cerdas, _cool_ , dan baik hati. Memang terkesan dingin dan cuek tapi dia perempuan yang tulus dan _to the point_ , entah kenapa dia menjadi _degdegan_ oleh alasan sederhana ini. Dia merasa aneh setiap bersama Yoonji dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan perasaan tanpa arah ini. Ini tidak baik, dan seharusnya Jimin memutus pemikiran ini.

Tapi bodohnya dia terus memerhatikan gadis itu.

Entah bermula darimana dia suka melihat Yoonji. Dia suka melihatnya menjawab pertanyaan guru dan menulis sesuatu didepan, atau ketika mereka dalam satu jadwal piket dan kelompok. Ketika Yoonji makan dengan lucu dan sesekali bertengkar tentang makanan, menyuruhnya makan sayur, dan terus berceloteh tentang betapa gendutnya Jimin. Ia merasa nyaman tapi menurutnya ini aneh. Dia tidak terbiasa menjadi akrab dengan orang secepat ini. Dan fakta bahwa Yoonji sangat mirip dengan Yoongi memecah fokusnya. Terkadang dia berpikir kalau ini karena mereka mirip dan dia sangat rindu Yoongi tapi apakah itu memang jawabannya; atau karena dia tertarik dengan Yoonji?

"Hei, kenapa melamun? Ayo cepat!"

Jimin tersadar ketika bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti Yoongi menyuruhnya tidur malam dan pulang kerumahnya sebab dia memang suka nakal menyusup ke kamar pacarnya itu. "A-ah, iya!"

(garis)

"Bung, kau semakin kacau."

Jimin terduduk lemas, mengelap keringatnya. "Tidak tahu. Sudahlah jangan bicara terus."

"Hm, pasti karena Yoongi itu, kan?" meskipun menyebalkan dan kadang suka asal bicara tapi Taehyung bisa menjadi seperti cenayang yang pandai. Dia tahu segala hal yang Jimin pikirkan hanya dengan melihatnya, dan mendengar nada berbeda dari ucapan Jimin. Dan biasanya Jimin akan jadi semakin malas bicara dengannya, meskipun dia juga gatal ingin cerita. "Yoongi _hyung_ tidak mengabariku belakangan ini. Tidak membalas pesanku, tidak mengangkat telpon, dan tidak aktif di akun mana pun. Selain khawatir, aku juga kangen padanya. Kau tahu, betapa rindunya aku padanya bahkan saat kita terus berhubungan lewat _kakaotalk_ , fakta bahwa dia menghilang begini membuatku malas melakukan apapun. semua jadi melelahkan dan membosankan dilakukan."

"Main saja dengan Yoonji."

"Kenapa jadi membicarakannya?"

Taehyung meminum airnya semangat. Dia mudah haus jika sudah bermain basket. "Terlepas dari Yoonji dan Yoongi itu mirip, kudengar kalian sering bersama belakangan ini." dia bicara begitu tenang sedang Jimin berdebar tidak tahu kenapa. Dia dibuat bungkam oleh pernyataan barusan dan memutar memori, apakah benar mereka sudah dekat belakangan ini jika Jimin saja masih merasa salah tingkah dalam teritori Yoonji. "Bahkan aku lihat sendiri, kalian jalan-jalan berdua."

"I-itu –" Jimin tergagap, tahu-tahu sulit menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Padahal ini hanya Taehyung dan dia menjadi gugup oleh hal konyol. Dia tak bisa bicara dengan benar, ada pemikiran untuk menyangkal dalam kepalanya tapi dia tahu itu terlalu bodoh untuk dilakukan jadi dia bertahan dan berusaha menjelaskannya, " –dia minta ditemani... ke _fanmeet_ penulis favoritnya," dan ketika suaranya melemah di akhir, dia tahu Taehyung akan mengelak sebab terdengar ragu dan tidak tegas. Dia juga tdak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa mengontrol nada bicaranya pula. "Oh! Begitu ya, aku merengek sampai nangis darah minta ditemani ke _fansign_ _SNSD_ _nuna_ kau menolakku dengan kejamnya. Tapi saat Yoonji meminta kau dengan sukarela pergi, astaga, kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba sakit? _Eoh_? _Eoh_?"

" _Y-Ya_! bukan begitu –" Jimin gelagapan, " –ah, tidak tahu."

Selanjutnya Taehyung tertawa, mendapat kernyitan tidak mengerti dari Jimin. Dia memang aneh untuk menangis kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila. "Apa kau tertarik dengan Yoonji? Kau suka dengannya?" kemudian Jimin tersedak meskipun dia tidak minum apapun. dia tahu itu pertanyaan konyol tapi rasanya begitu menohok dan seketika lidahnya terkunci untuk menjawab. Otaknya bahkan tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyusun kalimat sebagai jawaban. "Kau terus menatapnya selama pelajaran, dan jadi gugup disekitarnya. Dia memang gadis yang kuat dan dingin tapi dari kacamata transparanku ini, dia sangat hangat dan nyaman bersamamu, dan terlihat seperti dia yang mendominasi. Ini hanya pendapatku, oke? Sadar, oi! Jangan melamunkan Yoonji terus!"

"Aku tidak!"

Jimin sebal dengan celotehan Taehyung jadi dia pergi menyegarkan wajahnya.

.

Berpikir tentang Yoonji, mungkin Taehyung ada benarnya.

Dia sadar belakangan ini Yoonji terlihat menarik dalam sudut pandangnya, juga memenuhi kepalanya dengan ingatan menyenangkannya bersama Yoonji. Dia tidak mau berbohong kalau dia memang suka memerhatikan Yoonji dan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup saat bersamanya; Taehyung benar dan Jimin jadi sebal oleh itu. Dia tahu Yoonji memang cantik dan menyenangkan tapi degupan ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia merasa berdosa telah main hati dengan orang lain ketika bahkan pacarnya sedang tidak ada. Dia terus kepikiran tentang betapa salahnya ini, dia punya Yoongi dan masih berpikir kalau Yoonji itu menarik bahkan _berani_ berdebar untuknya.

Ia menghela, lantas memutar keran dan membasuh wajah keringatannya. Menepuknya berkali-kali sebab dia merasa sangat malas hari ini. Dia tidak semangat, masih banyak pikiran konyol di kepalanya tentang Yoonji dan ketiadaan Yoongi membuatnya semakin tidak bergairah menjalani hidup. Dia rindu berat pada Yoongi dan ini sudah dua tahun lamanya, tega sekali.

"Jimin,"

"Oh, astaga!" Jimin terlonjak begitu Yoonji datang memanggilnya dengan nada datarnya yang terdengar menyeramkan. Makin mirip Yoongi dan itu membuat Jimin nyaris gila. "Kau mengagetkanku, astaga. Kupikir siapa, maaf, aku sedang melamun tadi." Jimin menangkup air dan membasuh wajahnya lagi supaya lebih segar dan segera sadar. Dia tidak ingin mengacau, "Jadi Yoonji-ah, ada apa? Memangnya kelas olahraga sudah berakhir?"

Yoonji menatapnya kalem dan menyodorkan handuk, "Keringkan dulu wajahmu."

"Oh, ya, _trims_." Jimin menerimanya dengan gugup lantas mengelap wajahnya begitu kikuk, diintipnya Yoonji yang masih menatapnya santai namun seperti ada yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dia tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini jadi dia cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dia bertanya dengan hati-hati, entah kenapa dadanya bergemeletuk gemas. Tiba-tiba saja merasa kaku dan berdebar. Padahal dia hanya ditatap, dan mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah hanya karena melihat wajah tenang Yoonji. "Mm, Y-Yoonji-ah, kau mau apa dengan –"

O-oh, Jimin mau pingsan.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoonji menciumnya. Sungguh tidak diduga, dan Jimin mana punya pemikiran tentang hal mengejutkan ini. Mereka berteman dalam batas wajar, saling membantu dan berbincang hangat, makan siang bersama dan mengerjakan piket kelas jika berkesempatan. Mungkin juga pergi dan bertemu di luar jam sekolah; menonton dan pergi makan, atau membeli buku dan menemani Yoonji ke suatu tempat dan main ke _game_ _center_ berdua. Tapi Jimin hanya mengira mereka berteman. Sebagaimana dia dan Taehyung melakukannya, bersama, tidak selamanya berarti ada rasa cinta, kan?

Tapi kali ini Jimin pikir dia sudah gila.

Dengan ciuman polos itu dia bergetar dan dengan konyolnya dia ingin merengkuh Yoonji. Berpikir bahwa ini menyenangkan dilakukan, dan menurutnya ini sangat benar padahal ini salah. Ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang meronta ingin keluar dan entah kenapa dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh Yoonji bahkan walau hanya pinggang kurusnya tapi anehnya dia merasa Yoonji terlalu mendominasi. Atau mungkin karena dia yang memulai ciuman tiba-tiba ini? Dia tidak yakin tapi Jimin pikir dia sudah mulai tidak waras saat ia sadar bahwa dia suka berciuman dengan Yoonji.

(Garis)

"Kau menghindariku,"

Jimin terlonjak dan menatap mata Yoonji. Memindai gadis yang kemudian duduk disampingnya, mengeluarkan sekaleng soda dan meminumnya santai. Matanya menajam dan ada perasaan sebal yang terekam jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya. Jimin bingung harus berbuat apa. "Tidak begitu, kok." Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Yoonji berpikir dia tengah berbohong sebab memang begitu adanya. Sejak ciuman itu, Jimin sebisa mungkin pergi dan memutus kontaknya dengan Yoonji. Ini mungkin kontradiktif dengan perasaan menggebu dalam dirinya tapi dia sadar dia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh, dia ingat punya Yoongi dan tidak mau mengecewakannya. "Maaf, Yoonji-ah."

Untuk ke dua puluh kalinya, Jimin memeriksa ponselnya. Masih tak ada pesan dari Yoongi.

"Ternyata kau sudah ada yang punya, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Jimin menoleh kaget. "Aku bertanya pada Taehyung dan dia bilang kau sudah punya pacar. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf sudah menciummu sembarangan," dia tertawa miris dan Jimin tidak suka mendengarnya. Dia merasa bersalah dan sedih oleh karenanya, dia bisa merasakan betapa terlukanya Yoonji. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa segila itu. Hanya saja, entahlah, kupikir aku bisa melakukannya padamu. Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku, kan? Ya aku juga tidak," lantas dia meminum sodanya dengan beringas tanpa peduli jika tenggorokannya terbakar. "Dari itu pun kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku untukmu jadi... yah, begitulah. Tapi ternyata kau sudah terikat, aku merasa bodoh."

Jimin terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk. "Sekarang... apa kau menganggap aku ini menjijikkan?"

"Atas dasar apa?"

Jimin menghela, "Berpacaran dengan cowok."

"Merebut dan mencium pacar orang lain lebih menjijikkan," Yoonji meremas kaleng sodanya hingga keriput lantas melemparnya ke tong sampah di sampingnya duduk. Matanya menatap ke depan dan menghela, kemudian ia menatap Jimin yang masih menunduk sedih entah karena apa. Dia tersenyum miring dan melanjutkan, "Terserah kau berpacaran dengan siapa. Aku sih cukup liberal untuk menyikapi cowok yang suka cowok, tidak masalah. Sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa itu menjijikkan bagimu; berpacaran dengan cowok? Menurutmu itu menggelikan?"

"Tidak!" Jimin menjawab cepat. Keningnya berkerut lucu. "Aku suka padanya, aku sayang dan cinta dia meskipun dia cowok. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ini menjijikkan, selama dia sayang padaku, itu tidak masalah bahkan jika orang-orang meledek. Tidak apa selama dia menuntunku berjalan bersama. Dia orang yang aku cintai sejak kecil, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku dan membuatku berdebar. Seperti orang jatuh cinta, kami sama-sama bodoh. Tapi aku tidak masalah jadi bodoh hanya untuk bersamanya, bersama Yoongi _hyung_ , asal bersama dia –" kemudian ia tercekat, " _–aku bahagia_."

Selanjutnya Yoonji yang terdiam. Wajahnya tak terbaca.

Jimin yang merasakan perubahan itu merasa bersalah, dan hendak bicara sebelum Yoonji akhirnya bangkit dan meremas tali ranselnya erat dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Ketika ia tak sengaja melihat maniknya berkaca, Jimin semakin sesak oleh rasa sesal. "Sekali lagi, maaf, Jimin. Sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, kupikir kau butuh ruang untuk menyelami Yoongi sendirian. Dadah."

Mungkin ini aneh tapi Jimin ingin mengejar dan memeluk Yoonji saat ini.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa.

(Garis)

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau bersamaku. Jangan melamunkan Yoonji terus,"

Jimin berdecak sebal, menepis jemari Taehyung yang berlarian kurang ajar di helai rambutnya. Seharusnya dia diam saja dirumah, tidur, atau main game di kamar sepanjang hari dibanding pergi dengan Taehyung yang terus saja bicara Yoonji Yoonji dan Yoonji. Padahal dia memproklamirkan untuk membantunya melupakan Yoonji untuk hari ini. memang konyol dia itu. "Berhentilah bicara, Taehyung. Suaramu membuat telingaku gatal," mereka terus berjalan. Sudah puas main _arcade_ dan macam-macam kemudian memutuskan makan siang di restoran favorit Taehyung. Dia bilang dia ingin pasta dan eskrim, dan Jimin bukan pemilih makanan jadi dia oke dengan pilihan menu apa pun. Dan mungkin eskrim bagus untuk _mood_ -nya yang masih memburuk. "Dasar galak. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang," Taehyung merengut lucu, "Bahkan aku rela mentraktirmu supaya kau merasa baikan tapi apa yang kudapatkan ini?!"

"Oh? Kau mau traktir?" Jimin menoleh dengan pandangan berbinar, " _Aigoo_ , Taehyungie. Kau memang sahabat paling baik di dunia, Sayang. Iya deh, maafkan aku, yuk yuk kita cepat pergi ke restoran yang kau suka itu, ayo cepat Tae!"

"Huuh! Dengar traktir saja baru ingat aku,"

Jimin nyengir, tertawa puas melihat wajah melas Taehyung seolah tahu dompetnya akan benar-benar menjadi botak hanya untuk kesejahteraan perut Jimin. Dia tahu Taehyung adalah sahabat yang baik, mengingat bahwa dia mengajaknya pergi dan bersenang-senang sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia memang tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia cukup bersyukur akan itu. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan berlari mendahului, lupa bahwa dia punya kebodohan dalam berlari kesenangan hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Hai, Jimin."

Sialnya orang itu Jeon Jungkook.

"E-Eh... maaf, tidak sengaja." Jimin menggaruk lehernya canggung. Dan Taehyung akhirnya sampai, berdiri tegak disampingnya seolah membentengi Jungkook agar tidak dekat-dekat. "Oh, Jungkook? Jalan-jalan di hari Minggu cerah, eoh?" itu Taehyung, hanya basa-basi. Orang yang cukup bebal untuk bercakap dengan orang menyeramkan seperti Jungkook. Jimin hanya diam melihat. "Omong-omong, bisa tidak aku menitip Jimin padamu? Aku harus antri beli eskrim,"

Jimin melotot tidak terima, "H-Hei, aku ikut – !"

"Aku bisa menjagamu," Jungkook berujar dalam, sampai-sampai Jimin merinding. Lantas dia terdiam ketika Jungkook meremas lengannya, menahannya pergi mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah lari ke dalam restoran dan mengantri. Sialan betul Taehyung. Sekarang kecanggungan mengudara, dan Jimin hanya berdoa ini cepat berakhir. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Jimin mendongak, ya, Jungkook memang sangat tinggi jadi Jimin terus mengeluh jika terlalu lama berinteraksi dengan pria itu. Ia menunggu Jungkook berkata-kata dengan sabar. "Bisa kita pergi... ke suatu tempat?"

"Taehyung sedang mengantri,"

"Karena dia mengantri kita punya waktu," dan Jimin tidak ingin kalah. Dia tidak tenang jika berdua saja dengan Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentangnya tapi entahlah, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa tidak aman bersama Jungkook. "Aku kemari dengan Taehyung dan harus selalu bersamanya. Jika ingin bicara, silahkan tapi aku tidak mau kemana-mana sebelum Taehyung menginjakkan kaki dan berdiri disampingku," dia berusaha tegas meski dadanya berdebar bukan main. Dia takut dan cengkeraman Jungkook semakin menguat, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia harus lepas dari belenggu konyol ini tapi mungkin tidak bisa kecuali Jungkook yang mengijinkan.

"Ah, persetan."

Dan Jimin tidak punya waktu untuk merespon. Ketika akhirnya Jungkook menariknya kuat bahkan nyaris membopongnya seperti penculik dan menyeretnya ke dalam lorong sempit yang lembap. Tahu-tahu menyergap dan membungkam seluruh teriaknya dengan ciuman kasar yang berantakan. Meraba dan meremas tubuhnya dimana-mana dan Jimin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari Jungkook tengah berusaha memperkosa dirinya. Sialan orang ini. Sialan lagi Jimin tidak bisa melawan. Otaknya terus meronta minta tolong meski bibirnya dibungkam begitu kuat.

 _Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi_ , begitu pikirnya.

"Argh –!"

Dan mungkin Jimin masih bisa bersyukur ketika Jungkook terkapar, oleng setelah mendapat tendangan maut dari seseorang yang mungkin mendengar doanya. Jimin masih syok dan tergugu, jemarinya bergetar membenahi tubuh dan pakaiannya. Matanya yang berkunang mencoba fokus pada dua orang yang berkelahi dihadapannya. "Y-Yoonji..."

Lantas matanya membola saat Jungkook tanpa ragu memukul Yoonji begitu tega dan menendangnya seolah dia tidak sedang melawan perempuan. Jimin berteriak parau dalam tubuhnya yang lemas tidak berdaya, terduduk mengenaskan melihat seorang perempuan berkelahi dan terluka untuknya. Ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Terlalu banyak ia melukai Yoonji dan gadis itu masih sudi berkorban untuknya. "Sudah, Yoonji-ah." Mereka tidak mendengar lirih ini, Jungkook masih tega aduk fisik dengan Yoonji sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar marah dan membanting tubuh Yoonji hingga tubuh mungil itu mental berantakan, menjadikan Jungkook maupun Jimin membolakan matanya tidak percaya.

Bukan karena hebatnya luka atau darah mengucur.

"Y-Yoongi _hyung_?"

Maka yang terkapar berdecih dan melepas rambut palsu mengganggu itu, menonjok Jungkook dan menendang sendi pemuda itu hingga oleng dan pingsan. Selanjutnya, ia bernapas banyak-banyak, terlalu lelah menghabisi Jungkook sendirian dengan tenaga dan tubuh seperti itu. Tapi dia masih sanggup untuk melangkah menuju Jimin yang tergugu seperti dungu. Kehilangan ide tentang keanehan yang tengah dilihatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jimin?" ketika ia hendak menyentuhnya, Jimin menepi jemari kurus yang berdarah itu. Menatapnya sangsi separuh tidak percaya. "Jimin, kau butuh pulang –"

"Apaan, ini, Yoongi _hyung_?!" Jimin meneteskan airmatanya, "Kenapa kau menjadi Yoonji?!"

.

.

"Ayolah, jangan ngambek."

Itu Yoongi, sudah berganti kostum dengan kaus tipis yang bersih. Duduk bersandar karena ia merasa punggungnya retak dan memar ngilu. Bernapas lelah didalam mobil pada sisi kemudi, melirik Jimin yang masih merengut dan menatap ke arah luar sembari menyilangkan lengannya. Yoongi semakin pusing dibuatnya. "Jimin, Sayang, maafkan aku." Itu ucapnya untuk yang ke sepuluh kali sejak mereka duduk canggung didalam mobil Yoongi. Dan reaksi Jimin masih sama; diam dan mendengus. Kalau dalam mode normal, Yoongi akan menasihati Jimin agar tidak kekanakan tapi bibirnya robek jadi ia tidak bisa bicara banyak dan terlalu sakit untuknya bergerak. "Ini kejutan, tadinya. Semua kacau karena Jungkook. Ayolah, Sweets. Berhenti ngambek seperti itu, aku tahu aku salah dan memang bodoh untuk melakukan hal konyol begini. Tapi percayalah ini hanya untuk –argh, ssssh,"

Mendengar desisan itu, Jimin menoleh cepat. Melotot kaget pada Yoongi yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, merintih kesakitan pada bibirnya yang robek semakin lebar dan berdarah. Jimin jadi tidak tega dan menyentuh Yoongi pelan, yang bahkan membuat Yoongi memekik ngilu sebab memang seingatnya Yoongi sudah dibanting oleh Jungkook si otot babi. Jimin nyaris menangis, "Y-Yoongi _hyung_ , j-jangan begini... sakit sekali, ya? A-aku bantu obati, ya? _Hyung_ , ayo duduk yang benar dulu," ia mengatakannya sambil terisak penuh khawatir. Membuka bungkusan obat yang sempat ia beli tadi sebelum masuk mobil. Gemetaran membubuhkan obat dan menempelkan plester pada tubuh Yoongi yang terluka. Jimin bahkan meninggikan suara tangisnya setiap Yoongi memekik atau merintih.

"Sudah, Sweets. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"T-tapi _hyung_ terluka karenaku," Jimin mengusak sudut matanya. "Lagipula kenapa _hyung_ jadi bodoh begini, hah? Dasar bodoh, Yoongi _hyung_ bodoh! _Hyung_ tidak perlu memukulnya begitu, dia itu atlet taekwondo dan punya tubuh yang lima puluh kali lebih kuat darimu! Kenapa juga –" Jimin terisak diantara tangis dan ucapnya, membiarkan Yoongi mengelus rambutnya. " –kenapa _hyung_ berani menghajarnya jika sekali lihat saja pasti _hyung_ kalah. Buat apa _hyung_ memukulnya jika dia bahkan mampu membanting dan mematahkan tulangmu?"

Yoongi mengelus lembut sudut mata Jimin, "Hei, pacar mana yang diam saja saat kekasihnya di apa-apakan orang kurang ajar?" ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat dengan tertatih, mengecup pipi dan mata Jimin yang basah dan dingin, lantas tersenyum lemah. "Menghadapi monster pun, jika itu untukmu, kenapa tidak? Kau dalam bahaya, atas dasar apa aku dilarang menolongmu? Bahkan aku hanya sampai menciummu saja, dia sudah berani mencium lehermu. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak marah?" kemudian menghela, mencoba mereda amarahnya sebab dia tidak mau lepas kendali dihadapan Jimin yang tengah kacau dan menangis. Ia memaksa lengan ngilunya untuk memeluk Jimin, "Sudah, ya, Sweets. Jangan nangis lagi. Ingat kau janji padaku untuk tidak menjadi cengeng?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Baik, _hyung_."

"Pintar, Sweets." Yoongi melepas peluknya kaku. Dan Jimin membantunya duduk dengan nyaman, mereka saling melempar senyum kemudian terdiam sampai Jimin bersuara lagi. "Kenapa _hyung_ berpura-pura menjadi Yoonji? Itu sangat konyol, hampir satu semester kau berakting seperti itu. Memakai wig dan rok, bukankah itu sangat gatal dipakai? Dasar konyol, kenapa _hyung_ lakukan itu?" ia merengut masih tidak percaya Yoongi mengerjainya sampai mampus. Mendengus sebal karena Yoongi menjawabnya dengan tawa mengesalkan.

"Kejutan?"

Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas, "Tidak lucu."

"Hanya ingin saja, Sweets." Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin lagi. "Hanya ingin lihat bagaimana kau sekolah dan berteman, menjalani hari, merengut karena matematika atau jadi _galau_ hanya karena kangen padaku seharian," kemudian tertawa lagi saat Jimin merengek malu. "Dan saat Yoonji menciummu, kau senang, kan?"

"A-apa?!"

"Aku tahu, kau berdebar dan senang dicium Yoonji." Yoongi mengusak rambut Jimin. "Rasanya menyenangkan mengerjaimu seperti ini. Berperan sebagai orang lain dan bisa mendengar pendapatmu tentang aku, tentang kita. Saat kau mengatakannya pada Yoonji waktu itu, aku pergi karena merasa terharu, tahu? Aku sudah mau menangis mendengarnya. Kau sangat tulus dan itu menjadikanku cengeng seketika. Kau benar-benar," lantas ia tertawa saat Jimin terkikik geli. Senang melihatnya sedekat ingi sebagai dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama dia menahan diri dalam tubuh Yoonji dan kali ini ia bisa merengkuh Jimin tanpa harus mengingat perannya. "Kau memaafkanku?"

Jimin menggeleng lucu, "Tidak mau."

Yoongi mendengus geli dan tersenyum miring, mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium Jimin begitu dalam dan panjang, nyaris membuat Jimin tersedak kehabisan oksigen dan pusing nyaris pingsan. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan karena dia benar-benar dicium Yoongi; orang yang dirindunya sejak lama dan ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Terlalu manis dan mendebarkan. "Kau tidak akan tahan bertengkar denganku, Sweets." Yoongi menjilat bibir bawah Jimin yang basah, memukul jantung Jimin hingga menggema seperti gong istana. "Lagipula, aku sudah dapat lampu hijau. Itu jadi satu alasan kenapa aku pulang ke Korea lebih cepat dari yang ku prediksi."

"Lampu hijau apa?"

Yoongi tertawa tertahan. "Aku sudah bilang pada Ibu dan Ayahmu tentang aku yang sudah mampu menghidupimu, dan juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu terus oleh pekerjaan. Jadi kupikir, setelah kau lulus nanti aku bisa melamarmu," ia mengulum senyumnya saat melihat Jimin menahan napasnya. "Kau masih bisa kuliah, aku belum pada tahap menikahimu. _Saat kau lulus nanti, mari bertemu dihadapan pendeta dan memasang cincin._ Tolong berjanji untuk mengosongkan jari manismu dari segala perhiasan karena itu khusus untukku. Park Jimin, _saat kau sudah dewasa dan menyandang gelar sarjana, mari bertemu dalam suasana bahagia dan penuh bunga, dalam lindungan doa kerabat yang menyerta, dan mari berciuman di altar dan berjanji akan hidup bersama selamanya,_ "

Meski ia ingin tertawa, Yoongi tahu ini bukan waktu yang pas. "Kau mau?"

Jimin mengulum bibirnya dan menarik napas kacau. " _H-Hyung –_ "

"Hei, jangan menangis," Yoongi tertawa, mengusak rambut Jimin dan membawa satu dua ciuman di sudut bibirnya yang memerah bersamaan dengan rona pipinya yang lucu. " _Aigoo_ , ini bahkan baru persetujuan untuk melamarmu. Bagaimana saat aku menikahimu nanti, eoh?"

" _Hyung_!"

.

Taehyung keluar dari restoran menggenggam dua cone eskrim vanilla. Senyumnya hilang ketika menemukan kehampaan. Celingak celinguk ia menatap sekeliling, memindai dan berpikir kemana kiranya sahabatnya pergi. "Uh... Jimin? Kau kemana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**


End file.
